


Wishes I: Three Wishes for Alex

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Wishes I: Three Wishes for Alex

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Three Wishes for Alex by Gwendolen

Date: 16-Dec-98 16:26:09 MsgID: MC2-63E7-F5D0 ToID: 73450,155  
From: Gwendolen >INTERNET:  
Subj: Wishes I: Three Wishes for Alex (1/1)  
Disclaimer: The characters are not mine --well the fairy is-- but belong to CC, 1013 and Fox (and the Consortium?). I only allowed them to have a little fun.  
Author: Gwendolen  
Rating: PG-13? m/m interaction implied.  
Archive: ArchiveX, Ter/Ma, Gossamer and Allslash okay, Anyone else please ask first  
Note: Guess that's the result when I'm suffering from sinusitis and watching way to much commercials.  
Special thanks to Katja for always being a great help and a wonderful friend. And to Sue, Paula and Drovar for encouragement, helpful comments and beta.  
Feedback: Would you? Send it to: Gwendolen: 

* * *

Three Wishes for Alex  
by Gwendolen  
December 1998

"Now you have done it!" The voice was high-pitched and almost, but only almost, shrill. Still it hurt, especially when the speaker was screaming, as she was now.

Surprised Alex Krycek dropped the hazelnut he'd just cracked open to eat and stared at the creature -- obviously female -- who had suddenly materialised on his table.

At first he wondered if she might be a new sort of alien, but then he corrected himself. No, she couldn't be an alien. No self-respecting alien would look like this--a mass of wild, golden, curly hair with colourful ribbons tied into it and a dress whose colours just hurt, pink and bright green and turquoise.

She was tiny, even smaller than Scully without heels and looked fragile, but the glare she now bestowed on him was even worse than any Scully had ever produced and Scully was the mistress of glares. It was a good thing that he didn't frighten that easily. After working for the Cancerstick, being possessed by an Oilien, and getting his arm cut off by a bunch of delusional Russian peasants, a thing like this shrieking and extremely colourful creature couldn't scare him. At best it raised a curious interest and questions like how she'd managed to get into his apartment without him noticing. And what she meant by 'Now you've done it!'?

He decided to ask. "What have I done?"

"You hit the magical combination."

"Magical combination?" Things were not making much sense, at least not to him.

"Yes, the magical combination."

"How? What did I do?" Alex locked around, wondering. He'd done nothing except trying to eat some hazelnuts.

She snorted. "As if *I* would tell *you*!" This comment was accompanied by a lifted eyebrow that would make even Spock jealous.

He glared at her. He wanted to know the truth. She wasn't impressed and simply glowered back. "Well, can we go on now?" she asked after a moment.

His visitor didn't seem to be of the patient sort.

Alex nodded reluctantly, he still wanted to know about this magical combination. Maybe later. "Hitting said magical combination means that you now have three wishes free," the fairy explained, rolling her eyes.

"I have... what?"

"Three wishes. You know, like in those fairy-tales. I'm a fairy and you now have three wishes. So, wish for something you want!"

Alex stared at the woman -- fairy -- on his table and wondered if she meant what she said. "Want?"

"Yes, want. You know, your hearts-desire? What is it? A new car? A refrigerator? A better hair-cut?"

He scowled at the haircut remark and then thought about what he wanted. There were a lot of things he could think of right away.

"You mean I can have anything I want?"

"Well, things like world-peace aren't exactly manageable, but the usual private stuff shouldn't be much of a problem. So, is there anything you want?" She began to sound impatient.

Alex went over the list of all the things he'd ever wanted, wondering what he wanted most.

"Come on, hurry up, I don't have all day", complaining, that voice sounded even worse than it had before. Weren't fairies supposed to be sweet and lovely, not to mention benevolent?

"Have you finally decided what you want?" Her voice took on a petulant tone. "It can't be that difficult.

"My arm," he said. "I want my arm back."

That would prove if she said the truth, aside from the fact that he really wanted his arm back. Having only one arm was really very unpractical, dressing took ages and cooking had almost become an impossibility.

"Oh, nothing easier than that", the fairy told him and briefly waved her hands around. Astonished, Alex stared at his left arm, lifted it and flexed the fingers. Just as good as his old one.

Now, this was really nice.

"Well, what about the other wishes?"

A devilish gleam entered his eyes while he thought of something he'd wanted for years. "Mulder. I want Fox Mulder here and lusting after me."

"Hm, okay I'll accept that as one wish even though it's actually two. But I'm generous today. Don't ask me why."

A soft whoosh and the object of his desire stood in his living-room and gazed with adoration at Alex.

"Krycek!" then with a softer voice, "Alex."

He watched in fascination as Mulder glided over the floor and wrapped himself around him. The feel of this long, hard body was really nice. Something he easily could get used to.

"Oh, I have waited so long for this, my beautiful Alyosha." The voice was a low, husky breath. But, Alyosha? Had Mulder been to a seance, talking to his babushka? She wouldn't betray him like that, would she?

Hands began wandering over his chest and he found them slightly distracting.

The fairy watched him with irritation. "Now, about your third wish. What else do you want?" For a moment he just blinked at her, wondering if she too liked his lashes. No luck, her glare simply intensified.

"Do I have to make my wish now or can I save it for later?" he finally asked, trying to stop Mulder's hand on its way into his pants.

"Well, eh"

Alex stared at her with a raised eyebrow, focusing his attention with difficulty as Mulder was just nuzzling the skin under his left ear. And his warm breath tickled.

"Yes, you can make your wish later if you have to. But do you have any idea just how much of a bother that is? I have to keep an eye on you, be prepared for your last wish. Do you know how irritating this can be? Not to mention all that paperwork?" The fairy's voice became even higher-pitched, if that was possible. "But no, as long as you get your wishes you don't care, do you?"

By then Alex really wasn't in any mood to listen any longer to that complaining fairy because Mulder had discovered the buttons of his jeans and was busy at work and it felt just too good. All he wanted to contemplate were the merits of floor versus bed. So he only waved at the fairy. "I'll get back to you, later."

The last he heard was some muttering before his whole attention was captured by the man wrapped around him, divesting him of his clothing.

~ X ~

"Aaaaaaleeeeeex, come back to beeeeeeed", the wail followed Alex into the bathroom. He quickly closed the bathroom-door behind him and sagged against it, trying to catch his breath and calm his racing heart down.

He was exhausted, ready to give up. He'd never thought that it would be like this. But Mulder was...insatiable. A black hole of need.

They had spent most of last week just fucking. Once Alex would have thought this a fulfilment of his dreams, Mulder in his bed, ready for everything, but now he began changing his mind. He hadn't envisioned it like this.

Mulder had turned out to not only be insatiable, but also demanding, pushy and constantly complaining. Who would have thought that Mulder would be like this. Nothing in the file he'd been given at the beginning at even hinted at that. On the other hand, after years of no sex, maybe Mulder felt like he had to make up for lost time. Only Alex didn't feel like helping him with it. Not anymore.

So, what could he do about it?

Just leave? No that meant he had to leave the sanctuary of his bathroom and there simply was no way past Mulder who waited in the bedroom for him. He wouldn't even make it out of the bedroom.

He stared at the walls. His next bathroom would have a window. No bathroom without at least a window he could use as escape.

So, leaving was out. What else?

He could shoot Mulder. No, he couldn't. There were enough people out there who would never forgive him for that. And as forgiving as they were, this they wouldn't forgive him, unless he decided to kill himself as well, in remorse at his beloved's death. He really didn't feel like dying. Today just was not a good day to die.

He winced when someone knocked at the door. "Alex? Come on, let me in. We could have a lot of fun. You can't imagine how much fun one can have in a bathroom."

Alex groaned, this had to be the results of way too much pornography. Mulder just couldn't have that much experience. And some of the things he'd wanted to do, had to be straight out one of these films.

So, what could he do? He had to get rid of Mulder. Otherwise he wouldn't see the new millennium.

Then he remembered. He still had a wish free! Now all he needed was this irritating fairy. "So, have you finally decided on your third wish? Does that mean I can close this case?" Alex stared as she suddenly appeared in his showerstall, leaning against the wall. She sounded even worse than before if that was possible.

"Yeah", he muttered. He pointed in the direction of the bedroom. "I want him gone."

"What? After all that trouble I had to get him here, you don't want him anymore?" She sighed theatrically. "Why can't you men never make up your mind?"

The knocking on the door got stronger and Alex more desperate. "Just do it."

The fairy scowled, twisted her mouth and waved her hands. "There. He's gone and he won't be back. And I'm gone as well." With these words she vanished.

Carefully Alex opened the bathroom door and peered outside. No-one in sight. Good. He crept out of the room and began to inspect his apartment. No Mulder. A totally mulder-free apartment! Wonderful.

With a drawn-out groan he collapsed on the bed and decided that from now on he would stick to his right hand and the occasional anonymous one-night-stand. Everything else was just too much trouble.


End file.
